Liquid crystal display devices have become the mainstream products in flat-panel displaying market with its high quality, high space utilization rate, low power consumption, no radiation and other advantages. The traditional manufacturing process of the liquid crystal display device is that an array substrate and a color film substrate are bonded together through cell-assemble process to form a liquid crystal display device. The array substrate and the color film substrate are bonded together through frame sealant, and it is necessary to add silicon balls, glass fiber and other spacers to the frame sealant for supporting the liquid crystal panel.
However, in the process of cell-assembling an array substrate and a color film substrate, the liquid crystal is easy to impact the frame sealant, thereby causing puncture and other undesirable phenomena. Especially with the improvement of the narrow frame technology, the width of the frame sealant is also smaller and smaller, which further reduces the puncture resistance of the frame sealant, so that the yield of the product is reduced or is not capable of meeting the mass production.